Fantastic Four Vol 1 414
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Up until , Franklin was replaced with a teenage version of himself that delivered to the modern age by Nathaniel Richards from Earth-6311. This occurred in . Although everyone reacts as though this is Earth-616's. However confirms that they are separate entities. * Nathaniel first explained the Days of Future Past reality to the Fantastic Four in which was a recounting of events first seen in . However as revealed in this issue, the reality that Hyperstorm hails from is not Earth-811, but Earth-967, an alternate version of Earth-811 where Franklin and Rachel Summers have a child. * Nathaniel mentions that the Fantastic Four and their allies go missing from the dimensional plane. He incorrectly attributes this to Hyperstorm, but he turns out to be wrong. In reality, it's actually Onslaught and Franklin who are jointly responsible as seen in . In that story the Fantastic Four, Avengers and Doctor Doom sacrifice their lives to stop Onslaught. Instead of dying they are all shunted to a pocket dimension by Franklin. * It is stated that Morgue killed Galactus in , however this is not entirely accurate, Galactus is trapped in another dimension until he is eventually freed in . * The forming love triangle between Lyja, Johnny and Ben is due to the following: ** Lyja used to pose as Ben's now ex-girlfriend Alicia Masters. As revealed in she did so during the events of . ** She pursued a romance with Johnny and they were eventually married in but Ben eventually exposed her as a Skrull in ** Although the real Alicia was rescued in , Ben could not rekindle the relationship due to the fact he was currently in a relationship with Sharon Ventura (which had been on going since ). Although Sharon was mutated further in and went missing after , Ben could not bring himself to renew his romance with Alicia, even when the Puppet Master tried to force it in . ** Meanwhile, as revealed in , Lyja sought revenge against Johnny for abandoning her during the rescue mission that she allowed her fellow Skrull Paibok implant a Sha'Barri egg in her body. Since she led Johnny to believe she was pregnant with their child. ** Lyja realized that she still had feelings for Johnny betrayed Paibok to be by his side in . She eventually gave birth to the Sha'Barri egg in . However she was forced to admit that it wasn't their child in . Horrified by this deception, Johnny rejected her in . ** What Ben is not aware of is the fact that Lyja still cares for her ex-husband and has been posing as a woman named Laura Green since just to be near him. ** Ben had secretly realized that he is attracted to Lyja in . * "Charlie" is actually Onslaught who is gaining Franklin's trust until he can kidnap the boy and manipulate his reality altering powers, and succeeds in doing so . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Earth-967 Category:Franklin Richards (Earth-967)/Appearances Category:Rachel Summers (Earth-967)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-967)/Mentions Category:Jean Grey (Earth-967)/Mentions